


Refreshment

by amyfortuna



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/F, Light-Hearted, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Goldberry tempts the Lady of the Blue Brooch into the river.





	Refreshment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



"Come into the water, fair lady," Goldberry said, turning back, both feet in the rippling river. "It will take all your cares away."

Eleneril smiled, her fingers already busy removing a shining brooch at her breast, set with brilliant sapphires. She set it aside on a large rock, then swiftly divested herself of her dress and shoes. "I will," she said, naked, extending her hand. 

Goldberry, laughing, pulled her close, and fell backwards with her into the cool waters, deep and sparkling. When their heads, one golden, one dark, emerged, Eleneril surged forth, and caught Goldberry's mouth in a kiss.


End file.
